


And Justice For All

by GothamRogue81



Series: Scenes from Gotham City [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A branching off of Harley's story, Harvey Dent is freed from his comatose state at Arkham Asylum and begins his new life as "Two-Face"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Justice For All

Three months had passed since Harvey Dent had been reintroduced to Gotham City. However he had made it abundantly clear that he was no longer the Dent that the city had once known and proclaimed as the city’s White Knight. This Dent was damaged, inside and out.

Two-Face, as he had now begun to go by, had garnered a rather large following. He began to embrace this new persona and had become, in short time, a fairly powerful criminal figurehead. But his psyche had grown darker. Aside from the anger and hatred he had towards the Joker, Commissioner Gordon and Batman, he had begun to go over the edge of sanity after learning of his induced coma and the cover-up that had followed.

Dent was beginning to lose his grip of reality. He was beginning to block out happiness. The existence of Rachel Dawes had faded from his memory. He knew that he had a hatred for Gordon and the Batman but he didn’t know why. When he looked at his lucky coin, he felt cold and angry. He knew it was connected to the accident that had left him in his current condition, but he couldn’t remember what had actually happened.

He became fixated on the coin itself. He began to use it to decide on everything, from whether he drank coffee or tea, to which bank he and his new gang of hoodlums would break into next to fund their rising organization. 

As he stood in front of Commissioner James Gordon he smiled. Two members of his gang held Gordon down on his knees. “Been a long time Jim,” Two-Face said, twirling a .22 caliber pistol around his finger by the trigger guard. 

“Harvey, whatever you think you’re about to do, just stop!” Gordon said gruffly. He was strong; stronger than some of the others Two-Face had held court against like this, but Dent knew he could break him.

“There’s no stopping the train Jim,” he said, pulling out his coin and raising it in front of his face. “But we can decide which track yours is going down! It’s the least I can do for my old friend Jim Gordon!” He didn’t laugh. It was a moment made for villainous maniacal laughter, but Dent was silent. He was angry and filled with hatred, but his twisted psyche was going to hold to the coin.

“The duality of man is something Jim,” he said, looking back and forth at the sides of the coin. He showed the light side to Gordon. “For instance, one can be full of light, like you. Commissioner Jim Gordon, the good cop. You were the one who was supposed to help fix this city. You were my friend.”

“I’m still your friend Harvey! Nothing’s changed!” Gordon interrupted.

“Everything’s changed Jim!” he roared. He flipped the other side of the coin to face Gordon. “A friend can become an enemy in the flip of a coin. You threw away your ethics. You let me become this creature, and then you and the Bat locked me away in Arkham, and lied to the entire city to cover it up.” 

He paced back and forth, flipping the coin repeatedly. “You made these people believe I was dead,” he growled. “And I want to know why!”

“It was complicated,” Gordon started. “The city didn’t know about the accident, about Rachel.” Harvey twitched at the name. He still couldn’t place who it was but he knew it was a trigger. “And you went out to get you revenge. You snapped and you became what we were trying to show this city they didn’t have to be afraid of anymore,” he explained. 

“Well they do need to fear me Jim,” he said, getting in his face. “And so do you.” He held the coin out. “We’re going to leave it to chance Jim. You live,” he held the shiny side out to him again. He turned it around and showed him the dark, burnt side. “You die. Plain and simple.” Dent flipped the coin in the air and it landed in his hand. He stared at Gordon and then looked down.

Dent raised his pistol and pressed it against Gordon’s temple. “You’re a lucky man Jim.” He flashed the coin to show the shiny side. “Maybe next time you won’t be so lucky,” he said. He motioned for the thugs to bring the Commissioner away.

“Harvey! Harvey please, let me help you!” he yelled as they dragged him to the elevator.  
One of the gang members came up next to him watching Gordon get tossed into the elevator. “What now boss?” he asked.

He clenched the coin tight in his fist. “Well I guess we’ll just have to get the Batman!”

**************************************************

On the marble floor of Solomon Wayne Courthouse, the hostages that Two-Face and his gang had taken laid face-down, filled with fear and dripping sweat and tears. He was announcing himself to the city. This would be just the beginning. Over time, he would draw out The Batman and take his revenge on the Dark Knight.

He had infiltrated the courthouse, blocking off the entrances to the second floor and killing all but one elderly bailiff officer. The judge presiding over the courtroom had been killed and Dent sat in his newly vacated chair looking down at the defendant, a twenty-something year old street kid whose crime was listed as a breaking & entering of a home in Old Gotham, and the theft of several items including a diamond necklace and a Gotham Rouges 1963 Superbowl championship ring. 

Across from him stood Kate Spencer, the newest District Attorney to represent Gotham. She was pretty with shoulder length dark hair and the look on her face would burn most men alive. But not Harvey “Two-Face” Dent. 

“Kate, it looks like you’ve climbed the ladder of success. Congratulations!” he said, looking down at them both. 

“Harvey!” she said angrily. “You can’t do this! You’re a good man Dent, I know you are!” she said. 

“Good…maybe,” he replied. “But just…that I definitely am!” He looked down at the boy. “Do you have anything you’d like to say?”

“Yeah!” the boy yelled at him. “I ain’t guilty!”

“I’m afraid there is some evidence against you sport. Looks like you were found in possession of the ring and the necklace that were stolen,” Dent said.  
The boy laughed. “I’ve seen enough t.v. dude, that doesn’t prove that I took them,” he said. “It’s circumvented evidence.”

Dent twitched slightly. He grinded his exposed teeth and muttered, “Circumstantial you moron!” He stepped down from his position in the judge’s chair and walked in front of the two of them. “Ya see, this is what I hate about the so-called-justice system! It’s broken!” He looked over at D.A. Spencer. “You and I both know he’s clearly guilty, but in a court of law, he’s right, it doesn’t necessarily PROVE anything does it?”

The boy was looking smug but Kate knew all too well what was about to happen. She was scared for him, and for herself. Two-Face reached into his pocket and pulled out his coin. “The one true bringer of fairness. Do you feel lucky?” He flipped the coin and walked towards Kate. He looked down at the coin and motioned for one of his gang members standing behind to approach the boy.

The boy looked up with a smile, assuming he was home free. “Not your lucky day I fear,” Dent said. “Take his hand.” The thug behind the boy grabbed him and the others that were originally restraining him grabbed his arm, straightening it. Another man pulled a large sharp blade and slammed it down at the boys wrist, severing the hand. He screamed out in pain and the men dragged him away.

Dent picked up the hand and walked over in front of Kate. “See, justice served!” he said, waving the severed hand in front of her. “Now, as for you,” he said.

She began to struggle. “You were a great Assistant D.A. Kate. I’m actually quite pleased you were the one they chose to replace me. Not that it matters anymore,” he said. He leaned down   
and got in her face. She grimaced at the sight of his scarred and burnt face. 

She thought about Rachel. They had been friends and she knew that this accident was connected with her death. She knew that may very well be the seed that this new madness of “Two-Face” had been born from. She was terrified, but at the same time felt bad for him. 

“Let’s try your luck Kate!” he said, spinning the coin over his knuckles.

“Harvey, why?” she asked. “Please don’t do this! You know me!” she pleaded with him. 

“Fair is fair,” he said. “The boy had his shot, and now you get yours, that’s how it works.” He flipped the coin high in the air and let it fall into his palm, slapping it onto the top of his hand. He cupped her face and kissed her cheek.

Standing up he motioned to the men behind her. “Let her go,” he said. “Go home Kate. Go home and watch from the safety of your studio apartment as Gotham learns the meaning to justice.”


End file.
